1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silyl heterocyclic compounds useful as broad spectrum fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silyl heterocyclic compounds have been disclosed in the literature.
J. Organometallic Chem. 136, 323-332 (1977) discloses the synthesis of 2-, 3- and 4-trimethylsilylpyridine and 2-, 3-, and 4-(trimethylsilylmethyl) pyridine. J. Chem. Soc. B 4, 450-452 (1968) describes the synthesis of 2-, 3- and 4-trimethylsilylpyridine.
Tetrahedron 38 No. 22, 2347-2354 (1982) reports the synthesis of 3-(trimethylsilylmethyl) pyridine. None of the above references describes or suggests the fungicidal use of these heterocyclic compounds.
JP02990883 reports the synthesis and fungicidal use of certain 5-(trisubstitutedsilyl) pyrimidines.
Carvon et al., European Patent Application 0 313 353 Al, Apr. 26, 1989, describes aryl substituted morpholinyl silanes which are useful as agricultural fungicides.